<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Park a car, Drop the phone by patrochiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898062">Park a car, Drop the phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles'>patrochiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps coming back to him because that's what they do, and so their story starts like this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Park a car, Drop the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiks/gifts">iwaoiks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluvr/gifts">tooruluvr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/gifts">entrechat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for dragging me into iwamatsu hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>Iwaizumi's</em> new year starts like this:</p>
<p>He gets into a car accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Matsukawa's</em>  new year starts like this: he hears the ringing in his coat pocket and answers his phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?" he answers his voice all too light and cheerful for someone who's dressing up a corpse in a funeral home. </p>
<p>"Iwaizumi met with an accident," Hanamakki says, and then it's like this,</p>
<p>"Oh." and then drops his phone in the now empty coffin.</p>
<p>And not much else. Not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lives have always, intersected, intertwined- from facing off against each other in Junior High to becoming teammates in Seijoh to something a bit more after and then nothing. It is how it is. It is how it's always been.</p>
<p>Matsukawa sits by Iwaizumi's bed because Oikawa won't.</p>
<p>( I can't go there, I won't, you can't make me Mattsun, you don't understand )</p>
<p>( Mattsun you don't understand, you never do)</p>
<p>( Issei you don't understand, you can't do this to me )</p>
<p>( Oikawa asks him this: if he remembers the last time Iwaizumi <em>( not Iwa-chan )</em> and Oikawa had a civil conversation. </p>
<p>Besides, Oikawa says it's been years since they spoke to each other and that he might as well be a stranger to <em>Iwaizumi </em>.</p>
<p> That Mattsun might as well be <em>Iwaizumi's</em> new best friend because he most certainly is not.</p>
<p> The conversation is put to an end when Oikawa mentions he has to grab dinner with Shoyo <em>(no longer chibi-chan)</em> and leaves. )</p>
<p>So it goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He holds Iwaizumi's hand once.</p>
<p>He holds it only once though, so afterwards he pulls an Oikawa and acts like it never happened acts like it wasn't oddly nice having his hand curled around Iwaizumi's, his soft fingers mingling with Iwaizumi's calloused ones.</p>
<p>He watches him for days and days after, the National team visits, his parents visit him and even when everyone leaves he is still sitting there, waiting.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what he waits for, only that something pulls at him, every time he wants to leave something turns him around, whispers stay.</p>
<p>Two <em>hazel-green</em> eyes form on his battered face. Perfect symmetry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits there for two months. It's boring. There's not much to say, and Matsukawa has never liked <em>hospitals</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsukawa smiles at him, the first time he opens his eyes and all he can see is his brilliant smile, curly hair and bushy eyebrows and grey grey grey and something in him stops, pauses.</p>
<p>He wants to ask why but feels it would be disrespectful, so he settles for a snarky comment about Matsukawa's eyebrows.</p>
<p>Matsukawa doesn't laugh, but it's a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>( A long time ago, before things changed and everything started to crumble, they would have had sex on his hospital bed, and Matsukawa would have grabbed his ass, gripped his thighs, and he would have pushed something off the bedside table, and neither of them would have cared, about the table, about anything.</p>
<p>But that was then, Now, Matsukawa has changed and so has he, and they're both in love with other people but they sit there in this white room,<br/>
in silence and have no one but each other, and his voice is raspy and Matsukawa's clear, and Matsukawa, held his hand once but never told him.</p>
<p>It's different, too different, and things have changed so when Matsukawa looks at him for too long or when he rests his hand on Matsukawa's arm, they brush it off because it's different, <em>they're different</em>,  but some things are still the same, and they don't like talking about feelings, so they just don't. )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you stayed with me for two months."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Matsukawa, I knew you loved me, but I had <em>no</em> idea it went this deep."</p>
<p>"You're an ass."</p>
<p>"I'm well aware."</p>
<p>His hand reaches for Matsukawa's underneath the pale hospital bedsheets and their fingers tangle, longer soft ones wrapped around shorter calloused and bruised skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so it continues, so on and so forth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Esy, Reading about your redacted au struggles and your most recent post break up drabble on twitter turned me into a matsuiwa shipper. So here's something little from my side to you, hope you like it!</p>
<p>Hello Luna, Kam!!</p>
<p>Luna I've read all of your iwaoi fluff week fics and Kam I've started reading your band au as well. I've seen you guys interact with Esy mainly about Seijoh stuff and I've seen countless times from your tweets that you guys like Matsukawa and in general the Seijoh 4. So, even if this fic didn't feature the other half of seijoh third years heavily, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also this is my first time writing Matsukawa so, if there's any characterization issues please forgive me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for the rest of my readers, I hope you enjoyed reading it. hmu @patrochile on twitter if you want to see me ramble about Seijoh third years or in general about Haikyuu!!.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>